This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is or is not prior art.
There are several technologies that are utilized to measure pressure. For example, mono-crystalline or polycrystalline silicon are used in piezoresistive pressure sensor. Typically, the mean-free path dictates a length much smaller than the typical micro-scale dimensions. However, at lower pressures, the mean-free paths are larger and are in the order of the typical micro-scale dimensions.
There is an unmet need for a novel MEMS based pressure sensor system that can operate at low pressures.